


A Moment of Clarity

by Chellygurlx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Be gentle it's my first posted work, Blindness, But He Is a Little Shit, But more like Idiots instead of friends, Butsuma is an ass, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hashirama needs a break, I really am sorry Tobi, I'll add more tags as I see fit, Izuna lives, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tobirama needs a hug, Uchiha Madara-centric, We Die Like Men, at least in POV, both of them need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellygurlx/pseuds/Chellygurlx
Summary: There is an old saying that goes, "Your eyes are the windows to your soul". Which, in Tobirama's case, meant he had no soul. At least to him, otherwise why would his own Father call him a monster who would never know what it meant to look into your soulmate's eyes and find your fated match? Maybe that's why he ensured he would be the most fearsome on the battlefield, to show that he was the demon his clan thought him to be, and to not mess with him if they wanted to not get maimed by his blade.Or the AU where when you meet the eyes of your soulmate, something in your life becomes more clearOh and Tobirama is blind, but he wasn't born like that~
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 33
Kudos: 421





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Blushing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313455) by [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/pseuds/Kaiyaru). 



> Inspired by Kaiyaru's fan art of Tobirama being blind. Chapter 50 in their work  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313455/chapters/47668819#workskin

Warmth. It was all Tobirama could feel. Well on his skin anyway. He felt everything around him, constantly kneading chakra to sense and assess it all, using it to make split second choices. From the smallest snap of a twig, to water dripping from a sleeve. Every detail was clear to him. If only he could see the beauty of what they looked like outside of their chakra coils, outside of where he could sense water on objects, if only he wasn't blind. But even then, he could still see.

That's why he rolled away from the tagged kunai thrown at the tree next to him before it could explode, used the time rolling to quickly use water shuriken, to launch at his opponent, making the quick choice to have them veer left after aiming right. When he felt the chakra infused bit of fire starting to fall to him, glowing bright in his mind's eye, he made a wave of water splash down around him, ignoring the bits of pain he got from a few stray bits of lava that got him.

He grabbed for his sword the moment he felt his opponent grab theirs. They've done this song and dance countless times, when they meet blades, he'd feel a ting in his head. When he shakes his head away, he makes the other think they have an opening. He uses that trick to duck under the attacking blade and go for the ankles, missing by seconds as they leap out of the way. They have been at this for over an hour now. Neither backing down, both where breathing hard

"Izuna. We need to stop this."

"Why now? We've been at this for a while, afraid you're going to lose to me today?"

"You know I will not. Your breathing is harder than my own, your chakra seems to be low as well."

"You know nothing! I know my limit and I _will_ end you today!" He makes the signs to do the Grand Fireball Jutsu.

"Izuna Shishou! I'll help you!" A small being came into the clearing and did, without a doubt, help Izuna. Help him, get distracted on the last hand sign giving Tobirama more than enough time to make a Water Dragon to soak his sparring partner.

"Asshole." Izuna spits out with water as he is dripping on the ground. Tobirama can feel him knead a bit of chakra, and guesses he is trying to dry himself with his naturally hot charka.

The profane word is lost on the ears of the smaller being.

"What was that?" It was in awe.

"Snowflake's personal invention of a Water Dragon Jutsu. Oh no, don't look at him like that, he doesn't need that kind of attention." Tobirama can only guess what the expression is, he just knows that their eyes are pointed at him and their mouth seems to be slightly opened.

"Why are you guys fighting you sounded angry with each other, did something bad happen?" He gasped, and he balled up one fist and pointed a finger from the other hand at Izuna in a quick, jerky fashion. "Izuna- Shisou, did you say mean things to him like you do Madara-Sama? That isn't how you make friends!"

"Like I'd ever be friends with this one." He crossed his arms and the chakra in his eyes moved in a circle. _Ah, he rolled his eyes._

"Why not? Madara-Sama is always saying you need more friends!" Tobirama held back a laugh, but it was _very_ difficult try stop himself from smirking.

"I have friends! And besides, I can't be too nice to this one, he is my rival."

"So you don't like him?" The little head tilted to one side.

"No, I mean, I don't _hate_ him. But he and I keep each other at our best, we are always finding ways to get a head of the other, to surprise them in one way or another in battle. He is my worthy opponent."

"Whoa, so you guys are just friends who fight to make the other stronger?"

"Essentially."

"Then why do you say mean things to one another?"

"Oh that's just for fun. It's an old habit."

"Old? You don't look that old. Have you been friends with each other for a long time?" Tobirama could feel the hesitation in the only other elder person here's voice.

"Not, really. We were... really mean when we first met. And were very mean each time after that." _If the small one only knew how just 2 years ago, if you had seen them with blades drawn at one another, they were both out for the other's blood._ Tobirama mentally shook away the thoughts.

"But you still say mean things even if you don't mean them?"

"It's called teasing Kagami-Chan, if it said in jest, and the other person knows it, then it is alright."

"Like you and Madara-Sama?"

"Exactly."

"Oh." There was a piece of wisdom that was needed in this lesson or pain could be lead to down the road.

"What we say to one another in a fight, but more so a spar is what this is called, is known to be in good humor with each party accepting it as a part of the process. If it is said outside of sparring, then it is only done with the knowledge that it is still not a threat. If you find someone saying ill mannered things to you, things that you do not wish them to be said at you anymore, you must tell the other person. Do not allow another speak ill of you with ill intent, lest they meet the end of your weapon. This goes for the people you call you friends, you must be there to help them if another has denied their wishes of stopping. Protecting you allies from those that seek to hurt them. Words can cause as much damage as any Jutsu or Sword."

"And there it is, the wisdom of the all ages." Another eye roll.

"I am simply imparting knowledge to the next generation that we learned at some point ourselves. Did I say anything that was not the truth?"

"No, just stop being so high and mighty sounding." _There has to be a point where Izuna's eyes feel strained from all the eye rolling he does._

"I speak in a way that will best fit the tone of the statement I wish to give. It is not my problem if you do not like it."

"Do you know more than just a Water dragon?"

"Here we go." Izuna leans on a tree, knowing where this is going.

"Yes. I have mastered all of the nature releases and can do many different jutsus in each of them."

"Whoa... Do you think you could teach me some of them?" That made Tobirama flinch, if only just a slightly. He was not prepared for that question.

"Kagami-Chan, don't bother. The man is bust enough as it is."

"But how am I supposed to get stronger like you and Madara-Sama?! If he helps keep you strong, then he can help me too! and Stop calling me Kagami-Chan! I am a big kid now!" The small one pouted.

"Fine, _Kagami_. You really are a brat. Tobirama here is too busy for brats."

"That is.. not exactly true Izuna."

"Huh?"

"I am a busy person, yes. But I am allowed some time away from my duties to the village, and I suppose I could make time away from some of my experiments to do other things in my free time instead."

"Wait, so you're saying you'll be his Sensei?"

"I did not say that. Though, I am not saying no. I would agree to be his instructor but he is of your clan by the way he speaks of you and your bother. It would be unwise of me to agree to teach a member of your clan without the express knowledge that it would not cause ire to your elders and create issues within the village about inter clan teachings. Such a thing has not happened yet to my knowledge."

"So if I Madara-sama says that it is okay, you'll teach me?"

"Yes. Though, I am warning you that Madara may say no, so please do not be too upset when he does. You clan has many skilled shinobi for you to learn from. I am not the only person available to you."

"I knooowwww, but you're _coooooler_!"

"Hey! I'm cool!"

"No, you're annoying. That is what Madara-sama says!"

"Why you little-"

"I'm going to go make Madara-sama say yes!" With that the small one ran off, chakra moving wildly in his excitement.

"Many skilled Shinobi in your clan, eh? That sounded almost like a compliment."

"I am not discussing this with you. He has as much of a right to ask for instruction from anyone, I will admit I was not expecting that question. But I do know that Madara-san would not agree to it. You and I both know how much distaste he has for me."

"Like you don't keep it a secret that you hate him?" He walked over to Izuna.

"The child will be disappointed, but it is what's expected of the situation. Be prepared to help him. And at this point it seems our match is finished for today. We can call it a draw, to be found out another day." He reached out his hand.

" _Fine._ You fight well enough." _Another eye roll, can he do nothing else?_ They shook hands. "I'll admit, I kind of hope he can get Madara to say yes."

"Why is that?"

"Well, maybe he'll distract you enough from your own training." Tobirama lifted an eyebrow at the other man, he knows this is how you give someone else a questioning look. He ensures though that his eyes are at the other person's cheek. No eye contact. _Ever_.

"And that it would be good for him to stretch his wings a little and learn from someone who isn't one of our people. Isn't your brother always preaching about clans coming together and acting as one?"

"You actually listen to him?"

"I find him annoying, but what he says isn't _bad_. He just needs to stop hugging me every time I see him." Tobirama could almost smile at that. He smirks instead.

"Anija is very tactile with his affection. I apologize on his behalf if it makes you uncomfortable. Either way, I have some matters to attend to, that include my previously mentioned brother and making sure he is doing his work. Farewell." He bows his head to the other man briefly before reaching for the Hiraishin marker he has in Hashirama's office. He can just feel the plant almost _dancing_ with the Mokuton chakra being flowed into it, the papers on the desk have been pushed to the side.

" _Anija!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course Hashirama would be playing with a plant instead of finishing his work. Who even let him have an office plant?


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo madara is *m a d*
> 
> *sips tea* Enjoy~~~

Madara is _mad_.

He hasn't been this mad since Izuna put _salt_ in the _honey_ jar. True, it was almost empty and it was to be replaced in a day or two's time, but it ruined his morning tea and he practically strangled his brother when he heard him laughing about it an hour later. And that was just _this morning_.

It was now later in the day, he had been in meetings with his clan's elders and then attacked some of the paperwork on his desk at the Tower. He wished he could have just actually attacked it with his sword or Gunbai, but that would mean only more work for him to do again and he did _not_ need to hear Tobirama's disdain for his actions. _Prick_.

Speaking of, that is who had his ire right now. Kagami had come running to him after he walked into the Uchiha compound only twenty minutes ago and practically hung onto his hakama, begging him to let the man he was angrily searching for teach him. How he said he wanted to but Kagami needed his permission first. _"Please Madara-sama! I want to be strong like him! He said he could do it! Otosan said it was okay too, I just need you to say yes! Please say yes!"_ He had the young one go back to his home, he would talk to Hikaku later about this. but first he needed to find that _damned_ Senju.

\----

Tobirama was in his lab, it was just on the outskirts of the Senju compound. It was no secret that he spent many nights there after leaving work. Even though many asked why, because it just seemed like him doing experiments and jutsu creation was just more _work_.

_"Tobi, please. You need to do something other than work when you are not here."_

_"Anija, while I do say I am 'working' in my lab, I can assure you it is not as dull as you consider your actual work to be, nor as aggravating as completing it for you as usual." He had crossed his arms. The elder man winced a little when being called out._

_"But Tooobiii! You need to have some fun for once!"_

_"I am indeed having fun. Just because our definitions of the word and how we chose to spend our non working hours do differ, what I do does not make mine any less enjoyable for me."_

And honestly? He couldn't be more relaxed at this moment. He was reading over his notes from the last time he was working with this current experiment. He had so many that he started and stopped at varying time and processes and though he was smart, he could not keep all the details inside of his head without mixing up at least a few of them. He had tried to do it once, but that had blown up in his face before. _Literally_. Right now, he had at least ten separate experiments in the works and a few ideas for new ones that were nagging the beck of his head.

_But in order to start them I need 89 to show promising results and 93 to not react at all over a three day period of time in order for 87 and 94 to go onto the next stage of testing with an additional chemical that should be coming with the next shipment of trades from a village, the non-shinobi kind, in the land of Rice Fields. Something with their soil seems to-_

His thoughts were cut off by a loud banging at the door to his lab. He had only slightly registered a presence coming towards him, the many seals he has in place here allowing for him to let his guard down and allow his chakra to rest while he only used it to read and check certain experiments. He kneaded it _just_ enough to reach the other side of the door.

" _SENJU_! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS A SENSOR!"

_Madara. There goes a peaceful night._

He released the seals and unlocked the door, no sooner did the other man burst through, angry rage pouring into his chakra and he slammed his hands on the desk Tobirama was sitting at, the chakra in his eyes showing that he was staring at him

"What in the eternal flame- what qualifications- what _right_ do you _think_ you have to say you can teach a child from _my clan!?_ " Tobirama sighed. _I knew this might happen._ He kept his eyes looking at the paper, giving up on reading it for now.

"I don't."

"LET ME TELL YOU-Wait. Did you just say you don't?"

"Correct."

"What?"

"This is about Kagami-san, right?" He look towards the other man, making sure to point his eyes at their nose.

"Yes?"

"While I am more the qualified to teach anyone almost anything, I do not think, nor do I believe to ever have had or ever have a right to teach one of your clansmen, a child no matter."

"But he.."

"He asked me to instruct him after witnessing the end of my spar with Izuna. I told him that it was highly unlikely that it would be possible-"

"But then why would he-!"

"Let me finish." He waited to see if he would be allowed to, he was. "I told him it would be highly unlikely that it would be possible that you would say yes to such an idea. Izuna being the first to agree with me. I do have the ability to make time to instruct him regularly and would not mind at all taking him on as a student. But inter clan teaching has not been done before and I do not need another reason for your clan to glare at me as if I am going to stab them when they look away."

"So now you're saying I would purposefully sabotage one of my own into getting stronger?!"

"I did not-"

"No, now _you_ let _me_ finish." He nodded his head as a motion to say, 'go on.'

"Kagami _will_ be your student, and he _will_ learn from you. He almost soaked my pants earlier with his tears! I will not have him crying on me again. But hear me Senju, I have every right to drop in on your lessons with him, no question. If I even think for a _moment_ that you are not training him properly, by the eternal flame, _I will kill you_." Tobirama waited another moment before speaking, ensuring that it was his turn.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not _hate_ your clan. Though I am angered by parts of it, I am just as angered with parts of my own. I would never allow for a child to be mistreated while under my care or under the care of another if I could help it. You may observe freely, and if my lessons do not seem up to par with what you would like him to learn, we may speak on it or you may pull him from my tutelage. Though I have mastered Fire Release, your clan's Grand Fireball jutsu is something that is more clan specific that I was going to ask Izuna's help with if it became an issue. Though, I have high hopes that Kagami can do anything he puts his mind to."

Madara was at a loss for words, he was not prepared for this conversation to go this way.

"You- what?"

"I _said_ , I am willing to teach Kagami on the terms you have put forth."

"Right yes, you will."

"Then it is settled. Tell the child to meet me in field number seven tomorrow at noon." He went back to staring at the paper in his hands. _The soil, it has a chemical different from the samples in other fields nearby, causing the rice to grow twice as fast._

Madara just stomped his way out. _Stuck up ass. Does he ever do anything to ever just relax? Does he even know_ how _to relax? Wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't. Man never smiles, you're supposed to at least know how to feel joy in order to relax._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like when a conversation is steered away from where one person thought it was going to go, making them have to think on their feet. Anything you guys are hoping to see from this new teacher-student pair?


	3. A Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la la la la la, enjoy~~

67 days. 67 _days._ That is how long Kagami has been training with that damn Senju. On 50 of those days, Madara had to stop Kagami from stabbing members of _his own clan_. The other 17 was a mix of Izuna, Hikaku, and today, _Hashirama_.

That is who he is talking to now.

"I mean, seriously Madara, we started fighting when _we_ were children, but that little boy, I have no idea where he hides his knives! No holster or pouch! Just one second he was asking me where he could find Tobirama, and the next, he was off shouting at a man in the market, with the Uchiha crest on his sleeve and before I could even blink, he had a kunai in his hand, and _I couldn't figure out where he got it from!_ "

"That is what you are focusing on? Where the child hides his knives?"

"Yes! He is very clever! I wanted to see if you knew, maybe I have been doing it wrong this whole time!" Madara's eye twitched. _How? HOW did this man become Hokage again?_

"Pouches get in the way-"

"No they don't."

"-And really if there is a better way of doing something, why not do it!?"

"You are exasperating, you know that right?"

"I have been told that a few times, though I do not see why." Madara bit his tongue. He could not slap him, they were walking through he training grounds, inspecting them to see if they need to be fixed, or if anything could be added to them. The Mokuton making easy work of them if so. And as much as he _wanted_ to spar his friend and let off some steam, he knew Hashirama only had so much time before he had to return back to Mito and she would murder _Madara_ if her husband had dirtied his clothing in an impromptu spar. _Again._

_"You have clothes for this husband, why must you rip such nice outfits when you have perfectly good ones that you can ruin with no issue?" Mito had caught them after their last spar before either of them could even think of cleaning up or healing. Madara took a step back, and put his hands up, hoping to not be targeted by here._

_"Is it not good to be battle ready in any garment?" Hashirama said, tilting his head._

_"Yes, but with knowing there is no real threat, you have plenty of time to change. Do you not take into consideration your appearance and role in the village? How does it look for two of the founders to be walking around as if they were trying to kill the other? Clothing has meaning, and you are wearing a hakama, one meant for leisure. Do you not think that will spark rumors that you two may not be the friends you say you are?_ "

_"Miiiito! You know we are just having fun." He pouted._

_"What I know and what others say are two very different things husband. I do not want people assuming things of you." She pulled a scroll from her sleeve._

_"Here is a fresh outfit for you, a brush for your hair, and scented oil. Please change quickly and get home soon. I will stall the Sarutobi clan head for as long as possible." Hashirama jumped up in shock/_

_"That was tonight? Ah! I_ knew _Tobirama gave me a scroll about them for a reason today! I left it on my desk though, shoot." He had hit his wrist to his forehead._

_Mito pulled another scroll from her sleeve._

_"Do not waste any more time husband." Her words were sharp, but the tone was kind. She had walked over and handed him both scrolls. Hashirama went to hug her but she put up a hand, motioning to his attire and to hers, as if to say 'don't you dare dirty my outfit as well.' She shot a well placed glare at Madara. He flinched. She was not to be angered._

_"I am so lucky to have you." She smiled at his words and went off, jumping from tree to tree back in the direction of the Senju compound._

And Madara never heard the end of it from her the next day how she had to keep the Clan head from getting her to divulge sealing knowledge to him. Hashirama _had_ been on his way home originally that day, but Madara was feeling antsy and Hashirama was never one to turn him down.

"Madara?"

"Hm? Sorry, I was lost in a though there. What did you say?"

"I was asking, why is Kagami-chan attacking his own people? Is this a Uchiha training thing?"

"No! Why would it be!"

"You and Izuna seem to do it a lot to one another."

"Izuna deserves it. So it's different."

"So Kagami-chan is doing it why?

"Hell if I know." _It's true though, it is concerning. Is Tobirama turning the child against him? Corrupting him to be a Senju?_

"I wish I knew. I ask only because a few of my clansmen have been at the other side of his attacks. Tobirama usually smoothes them out but a few incidents were reported to me." _Wait, so not just Uchiha? Senju too?_

"I think I heard a rumor of him screaming at a merchant who had just arrived the day before, how could someone so new anger him in such a short amount of time?" _Civilians too?! What is going on here!?_

Before either of them could say anything else, a larger then normal kitsune made itself known to them.

"Yukiko! It is an honor." Hashirama bowed his head to the fox, Madara look at him puzzled.

"My summoner requests the presence of her husband." Mito.

"Thank you for taking your time to find me, you honor me by helping my wife." He bowed his head again. He then pulled a few strawberries from a bag on his hip, and gave them to the kitsune. "As an offering for your service."

"These are acceptable." The Kitsune ate them quickly and poofed from existence, as summons do.

"Of course Mito has Kitsune as summons."

"She is amazing." He had a fond look his face.

"You seemed to have the strawberries ready for them."

"I like to snack on them myself, but I know her summons tend to enjoy them so I always have a few on hand to give them as an offering for their work."

"A little pretentious, no?"

"I learned the hard way about not respecting them. Mito didn't talk to me for an _entire day!_ " He looked like he was going to cry. "I grew them bushes and trees of whatever fruit they wanted as an apology, but I had to bow my head to the ground before they even sniffed them!" _That sounds about right for summons that would be contracted with Mito._

"You better get going then, before she sends another." Hashirama eyes widen in surprise and darts off through the trees. "Keep checking the grounds for me my friend! I will fix anything tomorrow!" Was yelled back at Madara. _Great._

So Madara walked around, small book in hand, and noted a few targets will need to be replaced in ground 4, and maybe add a few in higher places in the trees in 5 and 6, though he couldn't really look at 3 because a clan he was missing the name of was there and he didn't want to disturb them. He would be back later.

There are 'rental' times on a parchment at the Hokage tower for each field. You just need to ask for it to add your name. No crossing names out without the original party being there to confirm the change. It was one of Madara's ideas that he was most proud of. Hashirama and Tobirama wanted to use the honor system. They tried that and fights broke out within a week. Now, there are some huffs of annoyance but other ground are always available. Each clan usually finds a ground they enjoy the most. Madara was approaching the one members of his clan tend to flock to, seeing as it was near a small stream so they could practice their Katon. A few buckets can always be found there for emergencies.

He started to take note of a bucket going missing, _Probably floated away in the storm last week. Maybe we should add hooks and posts to the ground to prevent this._

Then a shuriken flew past his face.

"What the-" His sharingan twirling into view, scanning the grounds, looking for his now attacker.

"Oh no! Madara-sama!" The voice said. He locked eyes with two small children, only one in which he recognized.

"Kagami-chan, what are you doing?" He focused and let the sharingan slip away.

"I was showing Koharu my shuriken skills! Sensei says I have done very good with them!" He said excitedly. _Very good indeed. He almost got me in the face! A **child!** Good thing Izuna wasn't here to see or I'd never live it down._

"You are getting good it seems. You just need to be aware of your surroundings and to not throw it at someone walking by."

"I threw them before I saw you! I'm sorry though Madara-sama!" He bowed, the little girl next to him did the same after.

"We are sorry Uchiha-sama"

"There is no need. I seemed to walk into your training. Please continue, I will be just a moment."

"Actually, I have to go, I promised my mother I would help with the vegetables tonight. Bye Kagami-kun!" She waved as she ran off.

"Are you sure it is okay Madara-sama?" An idea struck his mind.

"That depends." Kagami tilted his head.

"On whether you will be using them to attack _civilians_ like Hash- the _Hokage_ told me." He knew using that title was dirty but the guilt on Kagami's face was worth it.

"Sit with me near the stream and tell me why you are attacking people with no cause."

"I do have a reason!"

"Sit." So they sat near the stream and Madara let the child gather his words before explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Mito with Kitsune summons, it's just so *fitting* for her. Especially for Hashirama to disrespect them the first time around by mistake. Poor man, 1 day without his wife talking to him.
> 
> Ahhhhh, I can't WAIT for you guys to read next chapter! This one is setting up the scene and building the world a little bit. also, who doesn't love HashiMada friendship moments?


	4. Smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking of this scene for a bit and fought with a certain part. Enjoy~~~

Kagami sat there, arms and legs crossed, cheeks puffed, and annoyed look on his face as he stared at the water. Madara wanted to just ruffle his hair for how _adorable_ he looked. But he needed to restrain himself, he needed to know what had changed in his little clansmen.

"You know you need to talk eventually."

"I don't feel like I need to justify my actions." He huffed. _Oh, fancy words. He has been spending way too much time with that Senju._

"Kagami-chan..." Madara said with that all too well-known tone of 'say it before I make you regret not telling me'

"It's just, it's not fair!" He finally said arms raised in the air, the put them down on the grass at his sides.

"Go on." Madara had his own arms crossed, more loosely though.

"Sensei is so cool and smart and nice and everyone just says all these mean things about him! It's not fair! He helped me get better at so many things and is teaching me new stuff every time I train with him! He is helping me read better too! Otosan says my penmanship has gotten better! Soon I can learn about explosive tags!" He looked excited with wide eyes at the end.

_True, if you want to know about them, you need to be able to write the seals properly, and his own father had berated him with very harsh words for how bad his own penmanship was at a younger age. Izuna, thankfully, never had that issue. Madara always slipped him a few premade ones that he just had to activate in front of Father during training._

"How does this make you attack random people?"

"They're not random! They're mean to Sensei!" He looked at Madara, excitement gone.

"To his face?"

"No. He is never around to hear it, or pretends that he doesn't even if I am standing next to him! He does all these nice things but people say very mean thing about him! It's not fair and they need to be taught it's not okay to do that!" He hit the ground angrily.

"But Izuna says bad things all the time about him and you never attack him?"

"Because they're _rivals_." It was said with a tone of ' _that should be obvious'_. Madara eyed him cautiously. _Does he even understand what that really means?_ "They're allowed to say mean things to one another, to help them get stronger!" _Well, not entirely wrong, but not the dreaded truth._

"Who told you that?"

"They both did! But Sensei said 'No one is allowed to speak ill of you with ill intent without your permission.' Those were his words! Izuna-shisou agreed with him!"

"And? How do you know those people don't have that Sen-, don't have your Sensei's permission?" _Got to be nice in front of the children. Hashirama would be proud._

" _Because,_ Sensei doesn't spar with them! The words do not help him get stronger! They are just mean! If Sensei will not stop them, then someone has to! People cannot be mean to him anymore. No more." There is the angry huff and crossing of arms again.

"You know you cannot do that anymore, little one."

"Sensei!" Kagami, shot up and around to look for the owner of the voice. It came from a tree with a familiar shuriken sticking out of it. Madara _may_ have jumped in surprise. Just a little. He had been focused on Kagami. And yes, they may be at peace now, but that same voice was, for _years_ ¸ known to be followed by death and bloodshed. Madara may be a war blooded shinobi since an early age, but Tobirama was known for being discreet, and a silent but deadly observer his entire life. In the tower he was prepared for its sound, catching him off guard outside though? Old habits die hard. He turned his body to face them, ready to intervene if needed.

Tobirama jumped down to stand in front of his pupil, arms crossed, neutral expression as usual, though maybe slightly angrier?

"Little one, why am I hearing that you are attacking people? Innocent merchants, people of varying clans, _including your own_?" His voice was sharp, tone the same. He was looking down at the child, who was staring at his feet. Then Kagami balled his fists, anger and determination written on his face. He closed his eyes and started to almost yell.

"You said no one can speak ill of you without your permission! They do not have your permission Sensei! They say very bad things about you, tell me to stay away from you if I want to live! How is that nice?! It isn't even true! They threaten you and say they hope for bad things for you! It's wrong! Only Izuna-shisou is allowed to do that! You don't stop them! I know you can hear it! You just stand there, you just let them say those things! You are strong, why don't you stop them? Why..." The voice had died down from determined pride to sorrow as Kagami started crying. Madara was about to get up and scold the Senju, but before he could, Tobirama had kneeled down and reached for the boy, the small one running into his arms and Tobirama rubbing circles into their back. Shushing their cries.

 _...... **What?!** This is the **Demon of the Senju** , the **White Ghost,** known for **countless**_ _deaths in all of Fire Country! I have seen **entire clans retreat** when he was spotted on the field. This is the **monster** of children's bedtime stories and holds a name to make even skilled shinobi shiver in fear. And here he was, **hugging and comforting a small child.** One who was ready to protect his name at every turn. What. The. Hell?!_

Madara sat there, stunned further as Kagami slightly pushed away from Tobirama, the latter using both of his hands to finish wiping away Kagami's tears.

"It's not _*hiccup*_ It's not right."

"Little one, look at me please." If Madara was shocked before, then he had no idea what he was now because _Tobirama Senju was looking Kagami in the eye. **Eye contact!** He never looked **anyone** in the eye. He somehow respected this **child** more than **Izuna**_ **,** _his_ ** _rival_** _!_

"While I am grateful that you are so willing to stand up for what you perceive as wrong, my lesson in standing up for others has a small addition that I was wrong to not have said aloud. You have to pick your battles. I know people say those things, I hear them daily."

"You _let-_ " _hiccup*_ "-them talk bad about you?" Kagami wiped away a stray tear.

"Not truly, no. If I tell them that I do not like their words, they only continue saying them. But if I continue to live my life as I do now and keep helping the village grow, and in part, helping them, I can change their opinion of me without ever saying a word. Actions speak far louder than any word."

"So my actions may have made it worse?!" Kagami put their hand to their mouth in shock.

"Possibly, but I have not felt a change, so please do not be upset. If anything, you may have shown them how much you care, maybe changed a few minds in the process. Attacking people is not the best way to solve everything, talk to those you can before you raise your blade. Peace is a noble cause, but not with the blood of innocents paving it's path. There will be days where talking will do nothing, choose your battles wisely." _If Kagami had just **any**_ _idea of the levity of those words._ The child pouted and looked down. Tobirama gently raised their head back to meet their eyes once more.

"I am proud of you though little one, you have done this an astonishingly long amount of time before I heard of it. It is very hard to keep things a secret from me in the village, there are only a handful of people who can do so for such a long time."

"So I did something good?"

"I have heard a few of my clansmen say you acted like a smaller version of me when I was younger. Keeping secrets is an important part of being a Shinobi, you have done very well." Madara had to be dreaming, he just _had_ to be. The white-haired Senju was _smiling at Kagami_. _This can't be real._

"Now I know we were scheduled to train today, but something important came up that I must attend to, I will try to make sure this will not happen again. Can you forgive me little one?"

"Of course Dragon-Sensei!" Something small, the tiniest change in Tobirama's expression happened with those words. Then it went back to its neutral state, no trace of a smile left. He stood up. Kagami was beaming at the compliments.

"Though I'm sure Madara- _sama_ would be willing to help you train you fireball jutsu. Right?" He looked towards Madara, no eye contact whatsoever. _Rude._ Kagami seemed to wince a little when he seemed to remember Madara was still there, as if he were doing wrong somehow.

"I uh, yes- yes of course. Of course I will help him." Madara's mind was flying at what just happened.

"Good. I want to see your progress next week little one, _after_ you apologize to as many people you can for what you have done."

"Yes Sensei!" Tobirama nodded his head and with a familiar hand sign, he disappeared. 

Kagami bounded over to him, bouncing with energy. "Sensei said I did good! I am a great shinobi secret keeper! I kept a secret from him! Madara-sama you heard him right? Why is your sharingan on? Is everything okay? Can we start! I can't do fireballs that big yet, Izuna-shisou showed me a little but you can show me more! Yours are bigger than his, yours are _huge!"_

Kagami rattled off more questions as he started the signs for the fireball, making sure to be standing near the stream after grabbing a bucket of water and placing it near him.

Madara should have paid more attention to helping him, the bucket can be heavy. But his mind was replaying what he saw moments before. Old habits _do_ die hard. He hadn't even noticed he Sharingan activating, though he wasn't complaining now, without it he may not even believe himself that all of that actually occurred.

"Kagami-chan,"

"No more chan! I am a big kid!" Madara rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Kagami, since I am helping you instead of finishing what the _Hokage_ asked of me, you need to answer one question for me." That title always had weight to it.

"I didn't know you were busy!" He put both of his hands on his cheeks then, bowed his head slightly to Madara. "I am sorry for interrupting, ask me anything!"

"Why did you call him Dragon-sensei?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Kagami said with a sheepish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I squeezed this one out for the end of 2020, happy new year!) This chapter got longer then I expected, I wanted the convo about Dragon-sensei to be in this one, and had the scene half written about it, but I have a plan to make it work. Trust me.
> 
> Kid Kagami is just so full of energy I swear, I feel like my brain is going haywire when I write about him, no one give him sugar. PLEASE
> 
> Any guesses as to why he calls Tobi that? and why Madara wasn't supposed to hear him?


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have passed out yesterday without posting. Whoops~~~~
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, I read them all, and they give me so much drive to keep posting this thing that I started one day in an idea driven frenzy. Thank you for the Kudos, the bookmarks- just, thank you.

Madara has been in a bit of a daze since finishing with Kagami. He has no idea what the hour is but the sun had long since set, having been replaced by a half full moon, and the air has a bit of a chill to it now. Though, Madara wasn't really concerned about the temperature. The day's events having his brain focusing on everything else.

_"I can't tell you why."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I promised I wouldn't say it in front of anyone else; I forgot you were sitting there."_

_"Well I now that I know, can you not tell me?"_

_"No. I promised."_

_"Hmm, not even for, let's say, some Dango from Matsu-san's shop?" The kid bounced from foot to foot, he found a weakness. Jackpot._

_"Otosan would be mad if he found out."_

_"What if he didn't find out?" Kagami bit his lip._

_"I don't want to break my promise to Sensei." His eyes widened and pointed a finger in the air, like he had an idea._

_"What if I tell you a little bit, but not the details?"_

_"I don't know, that doesn't sound like enough for Dango."_

_"Urg! I, uh, I can tell you a **tiny** detail?"_

_"Hmm..." Madara was already getting what he wanted but who is to say, the deal can't be sweetened?_

_"And drop a frog on Izuna-shisou's head when he leaves your home tomorrow morning?" Ooo Payback for the honey._

_"Can it have a lily pad with it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Deal." They shook on it._

_"Okay, so, ugh! I still feel bad for saying this! But, he- he looks like the White Dragon." Kagami said quickly and looked down._

_"The one from the stories?" Madara tilted his head a little._

_"Yes! They saved me from the bad man the day my sharingan activated!"_

_"Oh, anything else?"_

_"I told you! Only one tiny detail!" Kagami did his best stern expression when pointing at Madara. This time, Madara ruffled his hair and let them get back to the lesson._

His Sensei, that _Senju_ , reminds him of _thee_ White Dragon. The White Dragon is almost worshiped by his clan, so it isn't that surprising to Madara that Kagami knows who that is. Some leave offerings for the _Savior of Children_ by little white dragon statues of varying designs, eyes painted red. But how does he know what he or they look like enough to say that Senju looks like them? Okay, sure they both have red eyes but so do Uchiha's with activated sharingan! Some say they are one of Ameterasu's creations, made to protect them. But even non-Uchiha children have been rumored to have been saved by them.

As if to answer a silent prayer, Hikaku cleared his throat to alert Madara that he was here with him.

"Hikaku."

"Madara-sama." Madara waved his hand dismissively at his friend.

"I tell you all the time, no more sama. Your kid says it enough for you."

"Yet you do not stop him."

"Of course not, he needs to know his manners." Madara pat a patch of grass next to him, signaling Hikaku to sit with him. He did.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kagami had told me what he told you today."

" _Dragon-sensei_?" Hi friend nodded.

"I told him it was a bit silly, but he will not change his mind. He is adamant that Tobirama looks like them."

"How does he even know what they look like?"

"I never asked him to show me, but he saw them, only briefly, the night his mother died."

"That's right. Izuna had told me about Kagami's kidnapping when I returned from a mission to the Capitol. There was no mention of the White Dragon to me, it was reported that you brought him back though, didn't you?"

"Yes and no. I uh, this may be easier to just show you, if you would allow me to. Words about that night are... hard."

"You and I know that putting me in a genjutsu, would make you relive it too and I cannot ask that of you." It was not a happy night, Izuna said Hikaku wouldn't let anyone near Kagami for a whole week afterwards.

"It is easier for me, in a way. I know Kagami is safe. I know he is in his bed asleep. I use my sharingan nightly now to remember it, in case I never can again. No one knows what the future may hold. A Genjutsu is quicker, and you can fully understand what I will say afterwards as well." _Madara debated the idea in his head. It would be faster, and I could actually see the White Dragon, to see what Kagami finds similar between the two. I just wish it didn't come with Hikaku's emotions that night._

"If you are truly okay with it, then I will allow it. I trust you." The man is the official Uchiha records keeper, putting someone under Genjutsu to show information wasn't new to either of them. Madara watched Hikaku's Sharingan twirl into existence, and let himself be pulled in by its twirling, pushing down his instincts to release himself.

_Fear, pain, panic. That was the emotions of Hikaku at this moment. Running branch to branch, looking to the floor, calling out for Kagami, to make a noise, any noise and that Otosan would be there. Checking for broken branches, looking for scraps of his clothing, anything that could lead them to his son. He knew being loud like this was reckless, but if the attacker thought he was just an idiot in the forest searching, they might take the risk to show themselves with the intent to kill him too._

_A weak signature was felt by one of the sensors of the group. Uchiha didn't have many of them, but having one here now was necessary. Immense fear and panic was felt when a much larger, much more powerful than even theirs combined, was sensed to be directly next to the small one._

_They rushed to the area where it was felt, seeing a figure, obscured by the bright moonlight behind him, familiar child in his arms, standing on a tree branch at the edge of a clearing._

_"Kagami!" Hikaku said, knowing that child was his the moment he laid eyes on them._

_The figure looked towards his group, he didn't move. He felt a pulse of the large chakra hit them, it was threatening. Hikaku grabbed his kunai, ready to attack the man holding his child, unbridled fury in his veins. "Give me my child." It wasn't a request._

_He was about to charge at the figure, when they did something he was not expecting. In the quickest moment he jumped from the tree, Kagami not even waking, placed him gently on the ground, patted his head and looked at Hikaku, not in the eyes, though. Strange... He only got the smallest of looks at the figure dragon? before they were gone in a blink of his eyes._

_They were tall, lean, and had the face of a Dragon, hair matching the mask, was it even a mask? they were the same color and a start and end could not be found. The armor could have been a part of their body; the only colors were white, with red and black markings on the face, outlining certain parts. There were red markings winding their way around different parts of the dragon's form, twisting in a way that seemed almost graceful, elegant, but did not stop them from looking deadly. The blood splatters on them, as if they had been fighting, helped with the latter word._

_Hikaku rushed to Kagami. Those seconds of the Dragon holding him, feeling like hours. The medic-nin with them did a once over._

_"He's- He's fine. Just really low on chakra, not dangerously low, just tired. I feel no cuts, not even a bruise." The hand traveled to rest over Kagami's eyes, Hikaku swallowed hard. Bloodline thieves, and just sharingan thieves in general were ruthless. "His eyes, I feel the strain of the sharingan, that could explain the chakra levels, activation and constant use without knowing how to handle it. But his eyes are still there. I feel no trauma not even from said activation... strange." He hugged his little boy, he was safe. He was **alive**._

"Kai!" Madara blinked a few times then looked at his friend, he knew his pain now.

"Hikaku-"

"Apologies for the interruption but before you continue, let me say my piece." Madara nodded.

"I do not need not want any apologies regarding that event, you could not have changed how everything happened that night, you had been gone for a few days when they were ambushed on a return from picking Kagami's favorite berries that only grew a little ways outside the compound. Patrols were being done, but the person who took him was a deadly monster. I still do not have the heart to ask Kagami about that night. Though, I told him he may speak to me of it if he ever needed to. He has not chosen to." Hikaku laid back on the grass, Madara followed suit.

"Who or whatever the White Dragon is, I have a debt to repay to them, for offerings do not equal what they did. Not even a little. When Kagami regained consciousness that night, he looked for them. Said he saw their eyes, blood red, and felt safe. Wanted me to go find them so he could say thank you. He believes the White Dragon will always protect him. He even has a little statue that he carries around in his pocket." He cracked a smile.

"That is why he was so adamant about learning under Tobirama."

"Because they have similar eye coloring?"

"Something about those water dragons too, he says he thinks they're connected, but Tobirama has used that jutsu of his long before I ever heard of the White Dragon. Also something about him feeling safe around the man. I almost spit out my tea when he said that, because, well, you know what stories were told about him. 'Tobirama is safe' is a statement I never thought I'd hear without the word 'not' mixed into it. But Kagami wouldn't let up and asked for _hours_. When I said yes, he cried tears of joy and ran to find you."

"You speak of that Senju so informally."

"He has become a, friend, now. He is not as bad as I used to think. Brilliant mind and a great teacher for Kagami's high energy output."

"But disrespectful in the highest degree."

"The eye contact, yes. But he does with Kagami, so I cannot be that upset. We crossed blades once or twice in the past, I do not blame him fully for avoiding my gaze." He chuckled a little.

"Still an asshole. He needs to get over his shit."

"You think too much on it."

"It's about decent fucking respect! You _know_ that!" He huffed.

"But different clans have different views. He has not spoken out against the threats that are clearly from our clansmen, and he continues to help one of our youngest with our do-jutsu. He will look them in the eye and give the next generation the respect they deserve."

"He could also see what it means to us and stop targeting our cheeks with his eyes." Madara rolled his own eyes.

"But how can he not, when you look like a child with yours puffed out like that? Maybe he just enjoys seeing you overreact as usual."

"I do not puff out my cheeks!"

"Yes you do!" Izuna said from the kitchen window.

"Who even asked you?!" Madara sat up and glared at his little brother.

"I did. Now get inside and get to sleep. You have a mission tomorrow, remember? I don't need you dying on it over being tired. I am not ready to be Clan head. I enjoy my Heir life just fine." He left the window with a smirk. Madara was going to throw him into the koi pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to try Dango, I really do. I am so mad that I haven't. But hey, Hikaku is finally getting some screen time! Woo hoo! 
> 
> I am debating what I will put next, I have 3 options, short time skip (2 weeks), longer time skip (1.5 months), or next day on the mission.


	6. Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As voted, next day! This scene get rewritten like for times. I have a few blurbs from them that I will repurpose for later.  
> For now though, enjoy~~~~~

Madara had finished setting traps around the camp he and his squad would be staying in for the night, hidden away in a section of trees. They had been traveling since sunrise and the same sun had only set a few hours prior to right now. He could keep going but the others did not have his stamina and he could not risk them running into trouble while feeling exhausted.

A male Senju a name he had forgotten, had nodded at him as he sat just a ways off from the fire de-scaling and gutting the fish they had caught. Another one, her name starts with T, _what was the rest of it though?_ She had went with him to get water. One of Madara's cousins, Ichiro, had collected the firewood and was sharpening a few sticks for the fish to cook on.

The silence that was shared was the same as the silence they had been sharing all day. It was tense, sharp, and unnerving. Neither side wanted to travel with the other but mission orders were mission orders. His brother's words from last night reminding him of it.

_"Can't they just send Tobirama?"_

_"No, I asked Hashirama when he assigned me and apparently he is busy with something else."_

_"But if Tobirama tells him he is going, he can't say no. I could ask him to take this over for you if you want?"_

_"And have the prick think I am incompetent? No! I can handle this mission easily. It's just annoying."_

_"You sure? I could-"_

_"Izuna, Hashirama told them I was coming by name. I can't refuse at this point. It's only a week and a half to two weeks I will be gone."_

_"Anyone good on your team?"_

_"Two Senjus and Ichiro."_

_"Good."_

_"Yeah, I'll at least have one person there to actually watch my back."_

_"Um hello? I **married** a Senju."_

_"Touka is a different story and you know it!"_

_"Like she couldn't kill you any faster than any one of her clansmen."_

_"She'd never.She can't hurt me without hurting you."_

_"Just at least **try** and get along? I don;t want to hear her complain about you to me...again."_

_"I make no promises I can;t keep."_

_"Liar."_

Okay so maybe he did want to try and get a conversation going, to try and get along. Hashirama asked him to try and use this as a bridge between the Uchiha and Senju, but at different levels. Let his clan see Madara as just another person from their Village. He blanked on any topics so he reached around and grabbed his katana. He brought it because he wanted to look less threatening but still slightly so, so a katana was his best bet to walk around with. He grabbed a rock from his pouch, unsheathed the blade and began to sharpen it over his leg.

"Why sharpen it if it's just for show?" Madara stopped his hand and looked at the voice's owner. The Female Senju.

"Who says it's just for show?" Madara raised his eyebrow.

"The only time I fought against you, you used the big black and white fan thing, I think someone said its name once."

"My Gunbai?" He said in an almost 'duh' tone.

"Yeah that! Anyway, I have only seen you use that thing."

"So you thought as a shinobi, I was only proficient with one weapon?"

"I didn't have much to go off of."

"You could have just asked? It's not like I'd stab you or anything for just asking me a simple question."

"As long as you're not grumpy." Ichiro said.

"That was one time and you can blame Izuna for ruining my mood with his pranks the night before."

"All I did was ask how you were doing."

"Should have waited."

"You stabbed me with a chopstick!"

"And? You're fine now. Quit complaining." Madara rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Fuck you." Both of them laughed, until they saw their comrades faces.

"What's wrong?" Ichiro said.

"You just said he stabbed you for asking a question."

"Eh, I got him back a week later." She shrugged.

"Do you," The Female paused. "Does your clan just maim each other for fun?"

"Pranks make us laugh, the shinobi can handle a few bumps and cuts with theirs. We consider it off the books training, keeps it fun."

"Yeah, don't worry though I only stab the ones I know who can take it. I've meant plenty of diplomats I wanted to stab." He huffed. "I didn't though."

"You should have. They implied we force children into awakening their sharingan! Like we'd ever do that to a kid." His cousin rolled their eyes, crossed her arms, and scowled.

"Wait, you don't?" Both of their heads snapped to the male Senju with them.

"Where the _hell_ would you get that idea from?" Madara almost screamed. He held back though, no need to bring attention to themselves. He instead curled his hand into a fist and squeezed.

"It was what we were taught growing up." The female Senju said, using her hands to emphasize her word as she spoke. "And when you see so many red eyes across the field from you on people who were the same size as you at that age; well what were we supposed to think?"

"And what about that kid from your clan? The one who was using his to terrorize the village last week?" There was slight malice in his voice. The fire crackled maybe just abut louder.

"Kagami-chan? He was just mad at people for talking bad about his sensei." Ichiro said as if it was nothing. He got up and turned the fish, so they would cook evenly.

"Tobirama-sama is his sensei? I heard he was tasked with trying to contain the little beast by the Hokage." The female said.

"Yeah, it was said that he was a little beast that needed to be contained." The male said and Madara's world got a little bit clearer and a tiny bit _red_.

" _Contained!?_ Like he is some sort of-"

"Kagami has a lot of feelings." His cousin cut him off.

"Feelings so bad he could have gutted a high ranking shinobi? And you say you don't force the sharingan active." The male said in a sneer.

"You try watching your mother die at the age of three and come out of it the same, you try having her last words and her bloody face be engrained into your memory forcefully with those eyes, you try living with the knowledge that she was only killed so they could get to you, for those very same eyes!" She almost growled at them.

"Ichiro-san, he didn't mean-" The female Senju started.

"No, he didn't or he would be dead where he sits." She stood with a glare. The male Senju flinched. "My nephew has gone through hell for his young age. He now has a peaceful village to grow up in, friends who he doesn't have to worry about dying every week. A Sensei who cares for him. And a smile I would kill for. I will not risk his future on the words of a hateful man that is below him" Ichiro grabbed her stick with a fish on it and walked off. Madara knew she wouldn't go far. The female fell to the ground, putting her hands in a triangle shape, and letting her forehead touch the dirt between them.

"Madara-sama, please forgive my clansman for his words. They do not reflect the views of the Senju and we mean no harm to Uchiha Kagami." She sounded sincere, and the move was smart. Even if Madara was shooting daggers at the male who looked like he was going to piss himself if Madara just shouted 'boo'. She looked up momentarily and kicked him with her leg, he mimicked her pose after blinking a few times. _Smart._

"As Head of the Uchiha Clan, I will accept your apology on the vile words and insinuated torture he spoke of. Though, I do expect you to apologize to Ichiro as well, and I will be making sure Tobirama knows what his clan thinks of his favorite pupil." The male looked up at him and then quickly back down and did not move. The female looked him in the eye. He knew his Sharingan was still active. This one was brave. He deactivated it, pulling the chakra away. She got up and kicked the male lightly.

"Grab your food and go to bed. You're doing last watch now."

"But that means less-" He started to say.

" _I said go._ " He grabbed his fish and scurried off to his little one person tent. She fell to her spot on the ground and sighed.

"I told Hashirama that Riichi was still too angry at the Uchiha to go on this mission But nooo, it would be the perfect time to get over his anger! Like a mission is a good time to do that! I don't know how that man even made it to adulthood." She grabbed her fish and grabbed a bite. Madara did the same.

"You should have seen him when we met. Too trusting of a random kid. Like, have you not seen how deadly kids could be?"

"Did you threaten him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! We skipped rocks together and I made fun of his hair. It was ridiculous looking!" He laughed and took another bite.

"The bowl cut? Kami, we told him it was bad, he thought it was so cool!" They laughed together.

"My turn to apologize, For all the reading I did to prepare for this mission I have forgotten your name."

"Senju Takara."

"Well, Takara-san, you are gutsy. Not many can say they have met my eyes with my dou jutsu active and left without even a scratch, let alone lived."

"Thanks. I'll add that to my list of things I have over my sister." She took another bit of her food, taking a fish bone out of her mouth and flicking it to the side after.

"And who is this fearsome sister?"

"Touka." Madara stopped mid bite.

"As in, my brother's wife?"

"The same one."

"Oh man, that means you're kind of family!" Madara fell onto his back in exasperation. Takara laughed.

"Who knew the great Uchiha Madara hated the fact he had more relatives." He sat up to see her smirk.

"Uhg, I have to be nicer to you now or Izuna will kill me."

"Tell me about it. Touka said if this was bad, I would be training with her for a week!"

"Training? As a punishment?"

"You try it for a day and tell me that it isn't torture!" They both laughed again.

"So that's why you jumped to the ground."

"I am fearful of your wrath, and Hashirama's if he thinks I somehow hurt the feelings of hi precious best friend, but Touka is my worst nightmare and I will never find anyone more terrifying."

"You make her out to be a bad sister."

"No, she is the best sister. She just takes everything to seriously!"

"I _wish_ Izuna took _anything_ seriously."

They continued small talk like that until their food was done. Ichiro came back and Takara apologized to her as well, but stopped her from getting on her knees. Saying it wasn't her words to apologize for and if Madara was laughing with her she was okay in her books. Takara thanked her and Ichiro said she would take first watch. Madara would take second and Takara said she would do the third just so she could take pleasure in waking Riichi up. She also assure Ichiro that Riichi would be apologizing the next day, before they packed up.

Madara laid himself on his futon and looked up at the stars, no clod in the sky meant little chance of rain so he chose not to use his little tent. He liked looking at the stars on missions, using them as a guide for his thoughts and to remind himself which way they needed to travel the next day.

He was surprised at how calmly Ichiro walked away, he was sure there would be at least one stabbing he would have to explain away. Riichi would feel his ire later, he was sure he could find an unpleasant mission for him at a later point. Takara was smart, and he guessed it may have something to do with who her sister was. She wasn't the worst Senju he had met and could joke with him about how gross their siblings were together. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad, as long as Riichi could keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness! My job lost 5 employees in the span of a week and I have been working like non stop! Then my mom got sick (she's fine now, just a cold) and I had to help her with stuff at her house and get her food an cook and things. Just ugh, 2021 needs to get better quicker. (Upside: I got a raise at work! And they hired more people so things are looking good for now?)
> 
> Anyway! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! (Next one is started and I am excited to get to explore Suna!)


	7. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sliiiight time skip to being in Suna already, I got excited. Sue me. Enjoyyyy~

Madara _hated_ going to the land of wind, the sand got everywhere in his belongings, and in his hair. The last time he was here, he was twelve traveling by himself to gather information on the Wind's Daimyo for the Fire's. It was sent to many of the great clans, whoever could get the better information by the end of fall that year, got paid the most. Madara had brought scrolls back, many scrolls with crucial information about the Wind's intentions, and a few plans of trying to invade the Fire for their many resources. Madara had used a few well placed genjustus on the guards one night outside the war room, and maybe a poison dipped senbon or two while they were distracted before they could maybe break from it didn't hurt either. They didn't _die_ , just knocked unconscious for a week or so, he hadn't stayed long enough to find out. That mission's success was able to feed his clan that winter.

He swore to never go back unless he had to, the sand could be found in his room and things for _months_ after that. He refused to even go to the shore without someone using a wind jutsu to dust him off afterwards. He had found ways to stay away from the place for as long as possible. But of course, his tree for brains friend had to send _him_ to do this negotiation. Maybe he could learn, scratch that, _copy_ a sand related jutsu if he looked around and use it to his advantage when he was back in the Land of Fire to rid himself of the stuff. So far though, he has had no time, nor the lack of supervision to go watch anyone. It was day three of their planned five day stay, and while the talks were going good enough, there was a few arguments that had broken out amongst the Sand's council at his bargains and those made by his comrades to try and placate them. Though, he may have said a few harsh words in retort to a few unpleasant members who latched on to a few parts of the outlines draft of the trade agreement. Mainly that their protection was their own. And they had remedied that by saying they would be met halfway between the two villages for further protection. But those same people kept a hold of that original point as if it were to say they were going to try to attack their merchants or something.

The room they were in was large enough to fit a circular table for twelve people, though room was made for four more seats it seems by the differing color of the added ones. The Konoha group of four, the Kazekage, his two advisors, and the nine council elders of Sunagakure. As they had been introduced. Though one of the elders had just joined today after being away. The walls were a light tan, and the floor more of a golden color. It had no windows as to keep the matters happening within their private. One of the walls was dark green covered in wide, half pillars. Under the table and every chair existed a large purple circle, Madara hoped it was just for decoration but saw the faint marks on the edges. He'd bet his pay for this mission that it was some sort of barrier jutsu waiting to be activated to protect the elders should they be attacked in here.

"Uchiha-sama, please understand that the timetable you have presented us with is unreasonable for us to accommodate. The amount of trades per year would be extremely difficult for our merchants to be able to stock as frequently." A more reasonable older woman said. She was the only one to actually talk to him with a semblance of respect. He agreed though and knew Hashirama was asking too much too soon.

"What about lessening the amount per year?" Ichiro added.

"We could have a few more of our shinobi meet closer to your village while they get used to the new route." Riichi suggested warily trying not to possibly earn Madara's ire. He has been speaking only when needed since the first night but has not apologized to Ichiro yet.

"Or, maybe we bring some of our own merchants who may want to sell similar wares? I know a few who would love to stock the oils and have weapons made from the metals you have shown us here. Less of Sunagakure merchants needing to stay in Konoha, is less time they spend away from their homes and families here, no?" Madara was really liking Tamiko more. She had been the one to say some of the better arguing points over the last few days and knew just when to point out the others bad logic without insulting them.

"And less time they'd have to spend in your village." One older Suna man muttered, Madara was about to call him out when-

"Elder Douji, I really hope you did not just imply that our guests want less of us in their village as they came here to our own for these talks." The same older woman from before said aloud to the man sitting next to her with a fierce glare.

"I-" He looked surprised, like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"No, I know you wouldn't dare do that to our honored guests. You have just arrived back here today after your trip to the Land of Tea with your wife but need I remind you that you that our guests include the two widely renowned prestigious clans of Fire Country? I am sure you have heard of The Senju and The Uchiha?" The man with brown hair and grey eyes spoke.

"Kazekage-sama, I-"

"And that the leader of one of them sits _in this very room_." The older man looked at the guests and his eyes landed on Madara.

"Uchiha Madara-sama, I apologize for the lack of control Elder Douji has shown here. Please do not take his words to heart. I know he means that we would love the idea of merchants meeting in the middle as to lessen the amount either side would have to send to each village and to lessen the need to so many shinobi to be posted to guard them." The only woman said without missing a beat. Madara looked her in the eye, he gaze pleaded with him only slightly, it was still sharp as steel. She made a point to use his given name so highlight his threat level. _Maybe she was once a kunoichi._

"Well said Elder Kazane." The Kazekage said.

"Your ability to interpret your fellow Elder's words is quite impressive." Ichiro said with a smile hinting her face.

"I do thank you for that though," Madara started. "I do not know what would have happened if his words were not. Such miscommunications could be seen as bad omens but I will not allow it to be such." He looked the elder in the eye and was tempted to flash the Sharingan to scare him, see if he'd yelp like a small child but knew better of it.

"But I agree, maybe we do, twice a year for now. Your merchants with us for three months, then three months later we send some of our merchants to you for three months. And then we speak with each of them to see if any supply deals can be made so they can spend more time at home with just as much coin in their pocket."

"That sounds like a wondrous idea," The Kazekage smile, his mask lowered to just his chin for the meetings, allowing for easy lip readings in the room of elders whose hearing just may be slightly off like Madara's own clan's back home. "Now for that duration will it be our shino-" A door opened and a frantic man ran in. "Kazekage-sama!"

"Sei! What do you think you are-" The Kazekaeg looked at the man in alarm.

"Apologies!" The man bowed. "But this is of great importance, Chiyo was taken!" The Kazekage stood

"Report, what happened! They were in your care!" His hands gripped the table.

"I stepped away for a moment to relieve myself, I left them with Goujirou-san and the others. I had only been gone two minutes when I heard the commotion, Ebizo was wailing and I heard Chiyo screaming. I got there just as they were trying to get Ebizo from the now dead body of Nuuju-san. I attacked the enemies and grabbed Ebizo from her arms before they could and handed him off to Ren-san, I told him to run and kept fighting the enemy ninja, they are very good with poisons." Madara looked and saw a few senbon sticking out of the man and different points now. "but my resistances were better and they left before I could get Chiyo from one of them. She was crying so desperately and I couldn't reach her, they left with a cloud of smoke in their wake, the gas has me choking for a moment but I could not trace them." The man was shaking, and the Kazekage's knuckles were white.

"Alert the clans, we have kidnappers in our home. My children have been targeted and one is missing, I do not need another's to be as well. I am guessing border patrol has been alerted to what they looked like?"

"Yes sir, sent Reki-san to do so, he saw them too. Two people, a man with ash blonde hair cut very short, almost shaved to the side of his head and a woman with brown hair in a braid behind her, she had Chiyo in her arms when they disappeared."

"Kazekage-sama, allow us to help you." Ichiro stood and offered. Madara looked to the two Senjus.

Riichi was about to say something when Tamiko glared the most deathly glare he had ever seen at him.

"We insist." His words seemed forced, Madara knew he would argue against it if it were not for Tamiko.

"I cannot ask that of you." The Kazekage stated.

"Please allow us to show we want this peace as well."

"Kazekage-sama, this has to be a trick!" Madara looked to the Sand's elders, that same Elder Douji was the culprit.

"My clan is no stranger to child thefts due to our dojutsu," Madara stood firm, allowing his Sharingan to swirl for that moment, relished in their squirming fear, then pulled it back, reserving the Chakra it needed. "And I am well used to fighting someone while taking care to not harm the child or children they have with them."

"But they are not a child of your clan! Why would you even care to risk yourself like this?"

"A child is a child." He spat out at him. "Konohagakure no Soto was built on the foundation that all children should be allowed to grow up without fighting on another. It was the dream of two children trying to protect their own siblings. No matter the clan, children are precious. I am not debating this, I am one of the best sensors in my village next to the Hokage's younger brother. I can help find her before they get too far." He made eye contact with the Kazekage.

"What do you need Uchiha-sama." The Kazekage turned his full attention to him.

"I need your best poison specialist with as many antidotes as they can carry, someone good with traps so we can try and catch the bastards and see what their motives were, and someone you deem sufficient enough with sand jutsus out of our way if it become necessary."

"And what of jutsu specialists?" The Kazekage added.

"I am a Genjutsu master, so is my cousin Ichiro here, " He motioned to her. "but I want her to stay behind in case they try to round back for the other child. As for Taijutsu-"

"I am my clan's top master in that department and would be honored to help." Tamiko added in. _Right, Hashirama had mentioned something along those lines when he was briefing him. Maybe I need to have my sharingan active during those briefings more._

"Sei, how are you feeling?" The Kazekage turned back to the other man as he removed the last of the senbons from his body.

"I am still at full capacity and just need to grab the pack from the lab."

"How long?"

"10 minutes at the longest. May I request the other people?"

"Who?"

"Ren-san. His puppets may be useful in capturing the attackers. If not, he is well trained with trapping in our terrain. For the next I would say Mikasa-san for her uncanny ability to manipulate sand. I know they are both in the building and can be ready in just the same time."

"I could not have chosen better. Go, inform the others, you meet in 10 minutes where the attack happened." The man ran off.

"Uchiha-sama-"

"For the sake of quickness, Madara will suffice."

"In the same breath, Reto as well. You are doing me a great service, please go back to your quarters to prepare and meet back hear as soon as you can to head out. I would go with you but if they want my family, I may be the last target and I cannot leave my village unprotected if I meet my demise."

"I understand K- Reto. We will not fail." The group body flickered away, not caring about etiquette anymore. There was a child to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was GIDDY when I found I could put Chiyo in here! She and Hiruzen were about the same age in the series and I am HERE for child Chiyo.  
> Any guesses on what is to come on this little rescue/ what you want to see?  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
